thelongearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Elves are a species of sapient bipedal primates. They are aggressive, ferocious hunters who have mastered Stepping.The Long Earth - Chapter 42 In some colonies, they are referred to as Greys, after the old UFO mythology.The Long Earth - Chapter 18 They are intelligent, and very strong and fast. Some elves ride huge hog-like creatures and attack their prey with stone blades. Other groups use sticks like clubs, or carry long thin double-bladed wooden swords. They can be found commonly in the High Meggers, and sometimes in the lower Earths. They are generally leery of humans, although they'll attack people who are iscolated or wounded. There are many subspecies of elf, including koboldsThe Long War - Chapter 43 and a breed that Sally Linsay called "lollipops". Elves of this varient possess an outsized cranium containing a brain bigger than a human's.The Long Earth - Chapter 29 Because of their large head, it isn't possible for "lollipop" babies to be born through the birth canal. Instead, the child has to Step out of the womb. Although they have large brains, they aren't particularly intelligent - it is theorised that the phisical size of the brain has yet to be matched by an increase in functional capability. "Lollipops" are farmed by other types of elves, who eat their brains. Appearance Most elves are smaller than humans, around five feet tall. They are humanoid, skinny and covered in hair, with long tree-climbing arms.The Long Earth - Chapter 28 Some elves are described as rust-brown in colour, others orange or yellowish. Elves have wizened chimp-like faces with big eyes and noses that are flat, like an ape's.The Long Earth - Chapter 30 They wear no clothes and are dirty. The "lollipop" species have bulging heads. Their eyes are big, slanting, and ape-brown - lacking the whites of a human. Another variant species are slightly taller than a man - however they look much taller, because of their thinness. They have very wrinkly, greyish skin, Afro-style ash-blond hair, large pointed ears and eyes that glow faint green. They wear short fur tunics. The Long Earth In 2030, the elves were one of the species fleeing West to escape the migraines caused by First Person Singular.The Long Earth - Chapter 44 During the Journey, Joshua Valienté and Lobsang visited a settlement established by the First Heavenly Church of the Cosmic Confidence Trick Victims, on Earth West 139,171. They had been attacked by a group of elves, who had left no survivors. On the same world, Joshua encountered a band of elves of a different species - these were the type with the oversized cranium. He witnessed a pregnant female give birth. On an Earth past the end of the Corn Belt, Joshua was attacked by half a dozen elves that were mounted on huge hogs. They were of a simmilar breed to the ones that killed the Cosmic Confidence Trick Victims.The Long Earth - Chapter 39 The Long War In 2040, Joshua Valienté and Bill Chambers met with Finn McCool (a kobold) on Earth West 110,719. Joshua and Finn, as well as other kobolds, fought against a group of tall elves here.The Long War - Chapter 45 References Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Pages Without Quotes